Naruto Springs
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: From the Northern Vale island of Argos Aurea, a group emerges. A man who descends from legacy arrives at a prestigious school that trains teens to fight against the scurge of Humanity. With the aid of his good friend, he will change the land of Remnant. The only thing is... will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

"Looks like it's time." A Persian gold haired teen with exotically shaded skin stated as he stood in front of a log cabin. He wore a burnt orange cloak with black accents stretching from a stripe running down the centre of the back, which branched off to form a skeletal pattern. A rosewood coloured hood hung behind him with a symbol of a crescent moon overlapping the sun as well as eight circles incasing the centre one. His violet eyes scanned the

 _"We are offf to... Beacon?" another voice questions as feminine figure exited the house dressed in a crimson robe_ _similar to his. Except that their accenting features were ivory white, and they were completely masked my their hood. From what features were visible, she had piercing rose eyes and pale ivory skin. She had Naruto's crest tattooed across the tops of her hands, but they had three strike patterns removed from them._

"Hai Shi-ro(See as you wish). We should hurry, or we will miss the Airship." the yellow-oranglette agreed as he hoisted up a set of backpacks, and ran across the fields that surrounded his home. Shi-ro quickly followed, but not before she adjusted the poppies and marigolds that were flourishing atop two mounds that were marked by tree.

'Kushina Solis.' 'Luna Lionheart.'

*The Orange blondie*

 _"Naruto... are you sure... that you're ready?"_ Shi-ro asked him as they accelerated their pace to near the small settlement that an airship was awaiting.

"I am, it's just ... I've been Argos Aurea for my life. It will be difficult, but they would have rather have me move on." Naruto told her as they stopped running and entered the airship.

 _"Of course... Lets hurry." Shi-ro agreed as she helped him into the ship, which immediately took off in the direction of Beacon, Vale._

"Hello there, my name is Gabriel Greenwood. What's yours?" A light bruentte _with an earth brown cloak with white speckles on greeted them. Her cloak covered her entire upper body and parts of her head, with had two small deer horns jutting out. Matching brown eyes stared at the duo as she hid her left arm under her cloak._

"Hi Gabriel! My name's Naruto Springs, and this is my friend Shi-ro." Naruto greeted her as the ship hit a patch of turbulence and a rosette wearing a blue-violet fell into his lap.

"*Ahem* Naruto, could you let me go?" the rosette asked as he let go of her and she returned to her seat adjacent from them.

"Greetings Naruto, Gabriel and Shi-ro. My name is Pearl Ivory." Pearl informed them as she smoothed out her dress, and looked at the group.

 _"Hello there. Are you two ... ready for Beacon?" Shi-ro asked the two ladies who were riding with them into the Academy._

"I hope I am. My family was a little shocked when I told them I wanted to be a huntress, but they supported me in my decision. I just have to make sure that I send them letters at the end of every month." Gabriel laughed as she thought about her families parting words.

*Mini flashback*

"Gabriel, my dear sweet doe." a massive faunus with a set of antlers that were 30+cm long, and wore an attire similar to a lumberjack placed his hand on the younger faunus' shoulder. "I just want to that the path of a Huntress or Hunter isn't a tidy one. If you ever with to stop, your family will support your decision no matter what. But, since you're going to Beacon... I thought that you should have these." the male faunus handed his daughter two items connected by a chain.

It was a curved sickle on one end, with a straight bladed reaping-hook on the opposite side. The metal was made of tungsten and titanium, with raw DUST that was infused to the liquid metal before it was poured. The handles had forest green antlers wrapped in wheat symbol carved into them.

"Dad, you're giving me Acutam and FALX?! They've been in our families since the beginning." Gabriel asked as her father nodded and set the items in her hands.

"I am. These tools are our family's heirlooms, so I am passing these down to you. Gabriel, brighten up the world like you've done in our family." the lumberjack-esqe faunus told her as he brought her into a light hug.

"T-thanks dad."

*Airship to Vale*

"That's great Gabriel. How about you Pearl? " Naruto asked the the small group turned towards her.

"My family comes from a long line of Fishers. We have practiced fighting grimm for years so we've incorporated that into our Semblance." Pearl stated as her hands glowed pale blue and a hook shaped weapon appeared in her hand.

"That's amazing, my semblance only does this." Gabriel complemented her as a light brown Stag armour surrounded her.

"Impressive. Your semblance is made for defence, while my families is made for more offensive attacks." Pearl analyzed as she changed her weapon into a tri-tipped spear, before they both dispelled their Semblances.

"Hey Naruto, Shi-ro, what's your semblance?" Gabriel asked him as Naruto held out his hands and a fed flower bloomed in his right, while an icy blue appeared in his left.

"It's called Calor et frigus. I can manipulate the temperature in an object, I can remove or increase the heat inside an object." Naruto informed them as he dispelled his powers, and Shi-ro rolled up her sleeve, and ivory coloured material incased her fist.

 _"Os Arma ... I can make ... weapons or armour from bones." Shi-ro informed them as she covered her hand back up with her coat._

*ATTENTION, WE ARE APPROACHING BEACON ACADEMY IN VALE. GATHER ALL YOUR BAGS AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE!" the pilot announced as Naruto noticed several massive bulkheads that could easily carry hundreds of potential students compared to theirs which could carry a dozen of people at max.

"Welcome to Beacon?" Pearl asked as their ship landed and opened the door to allow the teenagers to exit the ship.

"Well, I wish you two good-*KABOOM*" Naruto was tying to tell them as a massive cloud of deep red and blue erupted from the centre of the walkway.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as they noticed a man in a black suit was pushing a hotel cart filled with suitcases.

"Im not sure. Im going to check it out. Good luck you two." Naruto told them as he put Shi-ro on his back and took off towards the explosion.

 _"What do you ... think caused the explosion?" Shi-ro asked as Naruto set her down and approached a smoking duo. One was wearing a black cloak with a burning rose symbol, the other wore a snow white dress with a twelve point snowflake symbol._

"Can't you see what you've done. UGH! Grey, hurry up." the snow queen yelled as the man in a suit pushed the cart of luggage behind her.

"Welcome to Beacon." the blackette muttered as she slumped down on the ground, surrounded by soot.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he held his hand out for her to grab.

"Yeah I'm... not ok. I've been at Beacon for less then a half hour, and I've seen someone blow chunks, have my older sister abandon me, and explode. Literally! And I don't know anyone here, I have zero friends!" the younger teen informed him as she took his hand, and stood up.

"Well we can fix the last one. Hi my Names Naruto Springs, and this is my friend Shi-ro. What's your name?" Naruto asked her as he offered her his hand.

"Names Ruby Rose, you can call me Crater fac-, I mean you can call me just Ruby." Ruby told him as she shook his hand.

"Alright then 'Just Ruby' where are you trying to get?" Naruto questioned her with a subtle joke.

"The Auditorium, for the Introduction. Do you know how to get there?" Ruby asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah it's in the main building. I'll take you there." Naruto told her as he lead the trio towards the building.

 _" ... is that your weapon?" Shi-ro asked as she pointed to the folded box strapped to Ruby's side._

"Yeah this is my weapon the Crescent Rose. A high caliber sniper rifle that transforms into a massive scythe. What's yours?" Ruby asked as she caressed her weapon, before turning towards the duo.

 _"I use my ... semblance." Shi-ro told her as a single edged ivory coloured sword slid out of her sleeve. It was 45cm long with several red streaks running along the length of the weapon._

"WOW! Is that solid ivory reinforced with steel? It looks like its been cared for excellently, how old is it?" Ruby asked as she examined the weapon.

 _"Roughly six or seven years. I made it when I first met Naruto so it might be older." Shi-ro informed her as she reclaimed_ _her blade and stored it back into her sleeve._

"Cool! What's yours Naruto?" Ruby pondered as he pulled out a folded set of titanium beams.

"My weapon is a folding bow. I use tungsten bolts filled with various dust rounds, which can double as a pocket knife." Naruto told her as he pulled out a rotating bolt cartridge out of one of his bags.

"There soo~cool. Most weapons I've seen at Signal aren't as cool as these." Ruby gushed as she had stars in her eyes.

"Alright alright. Come on 'Just Ruby' we need to hurry. If we stay here discussing weapons, we'll miss the Introduction." Naruto told her as they entered the building.

"Thanks for helping me Naruto. HEY YANG!" Ruby yelled as she waved at a mature blonde who pushed her way through the crowd towards her.

"Hey Rube? How was your first day? Was it a _Yang_ _?"_ the older blonde asked her with a pun.

"YAAANNNGGG!" Ruby wined at her elder sisters attempt at a joke.  
 _"She exploded." Shi-ro stated as she noticed a snow Weiss teen approaching._

"Wow Ruby, having a meltdown on the first day? rough." Yang groaned as Weiss joined the group.

"No, your sister exploded after she sneezed a vial of fire dust. You should know ' _How to properly handle Dust'._ " Weiss told her as she handed Ruby a pamphlet with that title.

"Now wait a sec Ms. Schnee. I think you two got off on the wrong foot. How about you start over. Hi, my name is Naruto Springs, this is my fried Shi-ro, and Ruby Rose. Who are you?" Naruto asked her as he gave her a warm smile.

"*Sigh* Alright. It's nice to meet you Mr. Spring, I am Weiss Schnee. Daughter of Jacques Schnee, younger sister of Winter Schnee and older sister of Whitley Schnee." Weiss greeted him as he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant who are you? Not what's your families name, but you." Naruto informed her as a grey haired man walked on the stage with a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the opposite.

"*Ahem* Greetings from Beacon academy. My name is Professor Ozpin." Prof. Oz stated as he walked off the stage. Shortly after, a blonde lady wearing a white shirt with a black cape walked on stage.

"My name is Professor Goodwitch, and I am one of the teachers at this academy. Tomorrow morning we will be sending you to the Emerald forest where you'll be monitored. You are expected to get the needed sleep to prepare for to whats planned. Goodnight." Prof. Goodwitch informed them as she walked off and the majority of people filed out of the room.

"Hey Shi-ro, do you want to join us? Me and Ruby are going to use the restroom, if you want to join us." Yang told her as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 _"That's fine ... I'm just a little ... shy." Shi-ro told them as exited the area, and disappeared without a trace._

"Well how about you Naruto? I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind her _Boyfriend_ joining us." Yang teased her atomic red sister.

"As tempting as that sound, I'll have to decline. I doubt Professor Goodwitch would tolerate it. See you later tonight." Naruto departed with a wave, and a small cloud of dirt.

'Wonder where he's off to?' Yang pondered as she headed to the lavatories.

*Emerald Forest*  
 _'I know that you would be here.' Shi-ro stated as she approached Naruto, who was sitting_ _with his legs crossed on the ground._

"There's new places in Vale that have as much nature as Argos Aurea. This forest is one of the few places with greenery in this Concrete Jungle." Naruto told her with his eyes closed.

 _'You understand that we have some company." Shi-ro informed him as several bone masks were illuminated by piercing vermillion eyes._

"I do. I called them here. They should be warned that possible huntsmen and women will be coming here." Naruto told her as she joined him on the ground, and a small Nevermore landed in his messy locks.

 _'We'll have to be careful. It's not just Oz who'll be watching us.' Shi-ro told him as she pulled a pill bottle from out of her cloak, and dumped out two. One of which she handed to Naruto._

"Thanks. We're going to have to ration this bottle off. I doubt we will get many opportunities to get more." Naruto told her as he took the pill and stood.

 _"Lets ... go." Shi-ro told him as she pocket the medication and followed him. The surrounding grimm_ dispersed shortly after. The only evidence someone was there was some tamped down grass, some marigolds and Spring lilies that bloomed from the spot.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Ballroom*

"Hey Naruto! Where where you?" Ruby asked him as she stood in her heart grimm tee shirt and her red polkadot pants.

"Hey Ruby. I was just checking out the forest outside. I'm not use to being so far to nature." Naruto told her as he wore orange sweatpants, and a red t-shirt with a red and orange version of his symbol on both sides of his shirt.

"Wow Ruby, he looks like quite the catch. Bet 'cha wouldn't mind if I joined ya the next time?" The fiery blonde in an orange tank top and black biker shorts asked him with a grin.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll get the whip cream and a banana, if you bring the chocolate syrup and the cookies." Naruto joked as he brought the burning teen into a one arm hug.

"Can you three keep it down? I wouldn't mind some silence." A noirette in a black bathrobe dress combo, and a obsidian coloured bow asked as she was reading a book by a tri-candelabra.

"Alright. I'll keep it down, unless that's what you want? Naruto Springs, nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted her as he held out his hand to greet her.

"Blake Belladonna. So will you quiet down, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who would prefer it to be quiet." Blake told him as Weiss approached them in a pale blue dress.  
"Greetings Naruto, nice to meet you again. Same to you Ruby." Weiss told her as she tried to make nice.

"Hey Weiss, how are you feeling tonight?" Ruby asked the princess.

"I'm ... doing fine, can you please get out of my face. You're a little close." Weiss asked her as Ruby was inches away from her face.  
"Ok. So Weiss, how come you went to Beacon? Schnee are mostly known for being in Atlas." Ruby asked as she sat down. Blake even closed her book to find out why.

"I've gotten tired of Altas. You can only look and snow and machinery for so long before you get tired of it. So I sent the request application to Professor Ozpin, and got accepted." Weiss told them as the lights inside the room turned off.

"Looks like they're trying to send a _not so subtle_ message that we should go to sleep. I wish you the best luck on tomorrows test." Naruto announced as he pulled out a sleeping back. " Blake, Weiss, Yang, 'Just Ruby'. Good night." Naruto stated as laid out his bag and crawled inside.

"Same for you. Goodnight." Blake stated as she blew out the candles, and vanished into the shadow.

"Good night Ruby, looks likes this 'Giant Sleepover' has reached the sleeping part." Yang told her as she pulled out a pillow and went to sleep.

"Good night too, I guess." Ruby announced to no one as she crawled into her sleeping bag, and tried to sleep.

*3:45am*  
*Thud* Ruby quickly jerked up, and saw Naruto sitting cross legged in front of a window with his eyes closed. He had his bow laying on the ground next to his quiver.

"Hey there Ruby. Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn't mean to for it to be that loud. These models are tougher then the newer ones, but I just feel better to make sure that it's in working order before something big happens." Naruto apologized as he dismantled his bow to check on the small components, with his eyes still closed.

"You didn't *yawn* wake me up. Do you mind if I examine your weapon? I'm always interested in seeing new ones." Ruby asked him as she sat down on the pillow next to him.

"Sure. Would it help to have the blueprints?" Naruto asked her as he pulled out a faded blue paper from the interior of his quiver.

"Sure. ... Naruto, this equipment is decades old. Some of these parts predate the Great War!" Ruby exclaimed as she examined the well maintained parts of the weapon.

"It's actually one of the first weapons in the Grimm war." Naruto told her as he opened his eyes and turned his cool azure eyes towards her.

"What? That would mean that this weapon is millennia old. Yet it has been so well cared for, how?" Ruby asked him as he began to reassemble his weapon.

"It was a gift that was passed down through my family. My biological mother gave me this weapon before she sent me off on my own." Naruto told her with a sad chuckle as he finished reassembling the bow.  
"Wow, what age did your mom let you go alone? That couldn't have been that long ago." Ruby asked him as he folded up his bow, and set it next to his quiver.

"I'm not sure. I think it was when I was five or six, she wanted me to be able to fight for myself. What good would sugarcoating life when this world is a _grimm_ place. Heh heh heh. I guess she was right, it made me ready for what Remnant truly was... " Naruto laughed at his childhood, while Ruby held a horrified expression.

"That's horrible! How could your mom do that?" Ruby asked as he waved his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm over that. I'm actually glad she did. If she didn't send me out, I would never met Kushina and Luna." Naruto smiled as he stared out the window.  
"What are they like?" Ruby asked him, having never heard him talk about his family.

"They were they best people you could meet. Kushina had a fiery temper when she got angered, which happened quite often. but she cared for her family deeply. Luna was known for being almost eternally patient, but she wasn't a pushover. She told me that she once defeated a rogue Ursa with her _bare hands_. Ha ha, it always makes me laugh when I think of that. Now I think you should go to bed, growing young ladies need their sleep. " Naruto stated as he turned towards her with a small smile.

"They sound nice. I'm sure that I would love to meet them." Ruby told him as she sat back up, and started to move to her makeshift bed.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if grimm are inherently bad. What if is just all they know? I mean, humans assume they're evil because they attack us. Why, because humanity is the true evil. Maybe Mother Natures trying to fight back... Sorry I'm rambling, I guess I am just tired." Naruto waved his last statement off and pulls out his sleeping bag.

"Alright. ... Goodnight Naruto." Ruby told him as he laid down on the ground and went to sleep.

'Maybe Mother Natures trying to fight back...' Naruto's last statement seemed to resonate to her, before she went to sleep.

*Cafeteria 10:30am*

"Hello! How are you doing today?" Naruto asked as he joined Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake at a table with a stack of flapjacks.  
"Do you have some syrup?" An orangette in a white shirt with a heart carved out, a pink shirt, and a metallic support brace around her chest.

"Yeah I do. Here." Naruto told her as he pulled a syrup bottle out of ... somewhere and handed it to her.

"Thanks." the oranglette thanked him as she poured the entire container on her stack of pancakes. " My names Nora Valkyrie, and this is my friend Lie Ren."

"Nice to meet you Nora, my names Naruto Springs." Naruto greeted her as Nora finished emptying the bottle of syrup on her flat cakes, and gestured towards the black haired teen with a magenta hair stripe in a deep green dress was eating a bowl of cereal next to her.

"Hello Naruto, its nice to meet you." Ren greeted him as two girls approached the group. One was a blonde who was 175cm, and was wearing chest, and shoulder armour. While the other one was a red head that was 182.88cm and wore bronze armour.

"Hello~! How are you doing?" The ginger asked them as Naruto sent her a smile.

"Great, it's nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Spring, what is your names?" Naruto asked them as the two joined the small group.

"My name is Janice Arc, and this Pyrrha Nikos." The blonde told them as the redhead waved.

"Wow, aren't you on the Pumpkin Petes box?" Naruto asked her as he pulled out said box.

"Y-yes, I am. They've paid me a substantial amount of money for my likeliness, but the cereal isn't really healthy." Pyrrha told them with a blush, as Janice nudged her side.

"See? I told you I wasn't the only one whose seen you on it. " Janice told her as Pyrrha blushed a deep red as she ate her apple.

"Alright alright. Lets stop teasing Pyrrha, she is quite skilled." Naruto announced as he finished his meal, and set it aside.

"Yes, Pyrrha is a renowned Mistral champion who has won the last four years in a row. I'm sure she would make an excellent partner for anyone who is fortunate enough to have her to be her partner." Weiss agreed with him as Pyrrha blushed again at her complement.

"It's true. Someone of your skill and talent would make you the ideal partner to have." Blake added as she blushed even more.

"Yeah Pyrrha! You are probably the best potential Huntsmen in our year." Janice complemented the Invincible Girl, who was nearing a point where she couldn't get any more red.

Lets let Pyrrha breath. If we don't let up, we would be able to use her to boil water." Naruto warned them as the PA system hummed to life.

* **Attention everyone. Please Move to the cliffside outside of the Emerald Forest, the test will begin!***

"I guess we will decide who we will be joined by for the next four years." Naruto told them as he placed his tray in the needed pile, and headed for the door.

 _"Lets go ... Naruto." Shi-ro declared as she appeared outside the open door._

 _"_ Shi-ro, where were you?" Yang asked as she stared at her.

 _"I was ... with Gabriel and ... Pearl. I wanted to ... hang out with them." Shi-ro added as she walked away._

"Good luck trying to get anymore out of her. She is a person of few words." Naruto told her as he pulled out his bow and ran towards the cliffside.

"I guess we should go too." Ruby stated in an unsure tone.

"Lets go." Blake muttered as the group left the cafeteria for the cliffside.

*Cliffside*

"Hello Professor, I'm guessing that these have something to with the start of the test." Naruto asked him as he pointed his bow towards the set of unique platforms the students were standing on.

"Actually yes. I know that you students have been wondering who you will be paired with, and that will be answered... now!" Ozpin told them as several students gasped.

"Please continue Professor." Naruto remarked as Oz took a swig of his coffee.

"When you enter the forrest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. For the next four years." Ozpin stated as the farthest students were launched into the forrest, one at a time.

"Er.. sir, how are we getting into the forrest?" Janice asked him as the first half of the students were launched into the area.

"No, you will be launched... by a catapult." Oz proclaimed as Janice was fired into the forrest, leaving Naruto, Shi-ro, and Ozpin as the only ones who hasn't been fired into the forrest.

"You know Mr. Spring... there exists no record of you existing except for what you wrote on your report." Ozpin told him as Shi-ro was fired into the forrest.

"Hmm. I wonder why. It's almost like how I know absolutely nothing about you." Naruto told him as he was sent flying towards the grimm infested forrest, and slipped on a bone mask that appears to be vulpine.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

"Let's do this." Naruto muttered as he drew his bow and pressed a small mechanism on the central section. Immediately, the ranged weapon transformed into a straight staff with two hollow chambers on either end. Both chambers were filled with a fine black powder, signifying that it was Gravity Dust. The Dust started to glow, and sent him flying down into the forest.

upon landing, several Grimm began to incircle him. Nearly a dozen Beowolf surrounded him, one of them being an Alpha. The alpha had a large amount of blood covering its body, and the other base Grimm had several drops of blood coating their bodies.

"Alright, this is your first and final warning." Naruto announced as he loaded a fire Dust into the top chamber, and lightning into the bottom chamber. "Leave now, I do not wish to fight you. Leave with your bodies whole."

The Grimm let out a roar as they moved into an offensive stance. The alpha has several drops of fresh blood covering its claws, muzzle, and mask. The simple Grimm had several shards of bones protecting their shoulder, neck, and joints. Predicting what was coming, Naruto threw his cloak behind him, which left him a red and gold muscle shirt with his symbol on both shoulders.

"I guess thats a no. Shame... I guess I will have to fight you." Naruto apologized as he slammed the lightning charged end directly into the mask of a base Beowolf, electrifying and ending the Grimm. Which didn't bode well with the other Grimm. Immediately the ten basic Grimm launched towards him while the Alpha beast waited, and watched his fight pattern.

"Oh come on alpha, why are you keeping me waiting?" Naruto asked it as he slammed the gravity Dust end onto one of the mask of a Grimm, which slammed them into a tree. Then slapped the electric end into the neck of another approaching monster.

 _ **"No. Will wait. Learn." the Grimm told him as it cleaned the blood off its claws and stared directly at him as he disintegrated the armour protecting the**_ ** _assaulting grimm's neck._**

"So you do talk. So tell me one thing. Why are you following _her_ orders? If you can communicate, then you can decide who to follow." Naruto questioned them as he did a straight pole thrust, which shattered the approaching Grimm's mask.

 _ **"I can. Make bet then. I fight you. You win ... I follow you. I win ... I eat you." the Alpha bet as Naruto threw a casing of fire Dust into another Grimm's face, which burnt and ended the Grimm.**_

"so you want to bet huh. Looks like I'm going to have to kick this up a notch." Naruto stated as he loaded white Dust in the emptied chamber on the bottom, which formed a series of serrated blades forming around the base of the weapon and ripped through another grimm that lunged at him. The attack cleaved the beast's skull in two and sprayed the cranial cavity across the area, leaving a fine black mist covering the area.

 _ **"You are strong. Stronger then most huntsmen. This isn't all. I can tell." the Alpha stated as Naruto held him weapon**_ ** _horizontally, and two spheres formed on the top half of them. One was electric yellow, and the other was frost white._**

"Yeah. Remember the two rules of success. tell everything you know!" Naruto yelled as he began to spin in a circle. The two spheres began to stretch away from the weapon, leaving them only attached by a thin blue wire.

 _ **"You are stronger." the Alpha muttered as the weaponized spheres collided with grime's faces, and disintegrated them completely. All the energy contained inside the Dust powered spheres had been used to dispose of the Grimm.**_

"Heads up!" Naruto yelled as the electric tore through the remaining Grimm's body, reducing them to a mess on the ground.

 _ **"**_ ** _Regular Grimm aren't enough. It needs Alpha." the Grimm told him as it lunged at him, and the razor sharp claw nicked his face. A thin line of blood appeared on his face, and a small cluster of crystalline blood littered the ground around him._**

"Impressive. It's been years since a Grimm has made me bleed, let alone drawing this much blood." Naruto congratulated them as the Grimm consumed the blood.

 ** _"Mmm, delicious blood. Need more." the Alpha yelled as they preformed a two handed downward slice, that was blocked by Naruto's bow/staff._**

"Huh. You just got faster, I guess I will have to as well." Naruto announced as blades extended around the Dust chambers, and thrust the bladed end towards them. The Alpha jumped to the left, and the blade only scratched its side.

 _ **"Smart. Not smart enough." the alpha announced as they raked their claws down his chest, tearing out parts of his chest covered in blood.**_

"Hahaha! Wow!... ow! That hurt..." Naruto groaned as the pool of blood crystallized around them, leaving jagged structures around their feet.

 _ **"Very good. Your delicious!" the Alpha told him as it consumed the chunk of Naruto. Right after the Grimm ate that chunk, it began to rapidly evolve. Its body began to shrink and become streamline. The bone armour moved to protect their chest, and face. The muscles moved to make them similar to a runners, and the armour was streamlined.**_

"Looks like you've evolved quite a bit. Must say, it makes you look ... feminine." Naruto informed the Grimm.

 _ **"**_ ** _Doesn't matter. I'm faster. Stronger. BETTER!" the Alpha told him as Naruto had to pulled up his weapon to block her rabid strikes._**

"Damn it. BACK UP!" Naruto yelled as he kicked her back and several vials of yellow Dust, and inhaled the powder. Lightning surged around him as he jammed his electrified fist directly into her stomach.  
 _ **"*ARG* Damn... it..." the Alpha groaned as she passed out on the ground.**_

"I guess we should go." Naruto announced as he pulled out a locket with his symbol on it. When he opened it, the locket it began to absorb in the dissolving Grimm parts. He kneeled down and collected the crystallized forms of his blood, and injested them. All of his wounds began to to release steam as they mended themselves together.

 _ **"Fight... him..." The Alpha muttered as Naruto put his cloak back on and hoisted her onto his shoulder, only for Shi-ro to drop down from one of the trees surrounding them.**_

 _"Can you go ... a month without ... something weirds happening?" Shi-ro asked him as he shrugged._

"I don't plan for this to happen. It just does." Naruto told her as she shook her head, and started to head to the middle of the area.

 _"Lets go. We need to ... hurry to finish." S_ _hi-ro informed him as he followed her towards the centre area._

"Ok. Have you seen anyone else?" Naruto asked her as they kept walking.

 _"I know ... Pearl and Gabriel have ...teamed up. Ruby and Weiss. Pyrrha, and Janice." Shi-ro announced as a massive Nevermore flew overhead with two screaming teens in its grasp._

"Is that Weiss and Ruby?" Naruto asked aloud as he noticed red and purple vein-like markings stretching across the birds body.

 _"Yes. Ruby was_ _fighting against ... Ursa and Beowolves with Weiss. But a Nevermore appeared. It grabbed them and took ... to the air." Shi-ro informed him as they entered a clearing with an ancient ruin laying in the middle of it. Several groups that stood in the clearing were looking up at the colossal avian Grimm that was holding a single teenager._

"Wasn't that Grimm holding Ruby?" Naruto asked as he took one step forward and collided with a young women descending from the air. Right when Ruby collided with him, the feminine was launched into the air. Luckily, She was caught by Shi-ro who leapt into the air without her hood coming down.

"Hey Naruto! Nice mask." Ruby asked as she was sitting on his chest.

"Hey there 'Just Ruby'. Could you *cough cough* move a bit? You're kinda sitting on my lungs." Naruto asked her as she sat up quickly, and dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologized as an Ursa came barging through the forest and fell dead with Nora riding its head.

"Awww~ its broken." Nora groaned as she shook its head before dismounting the Grimm, and Ren came running out of the greenery. Completely exhausted.

"Please... don't do that again." Ren asked as Nora bolted towards the Ruin and collected a black Chess castle. Yang and Blake had a golden horse, which left an Ivory Horse and castle. An Ebony Knight and a Golden Castle.

"Hey Yang." Ruby yelled as she brought her sister into a tight hug.

"*Ahem*. Not that I dislike watching two attractive ladies hug, but~ we have an Avian issue." Naruto interrupted their hug as another duo burst through the forrest wall, accompanied by a golden tailed Scorpion Grimm.

"Look~ OUT!" Janice yelled as Naruto pulled out his bow and shot an arrow filled with activated Fire Dust right through the Grimm's eye socket.

"Can we please go five seconds without something weird happening." Yang asked his Naruto started counting.

'Five...four...three...two...one...' Right as he finished, someone was screaming.

"Looks like we've gone five whole seconds without something weird happening." Naruto told her as he embedded his bow into the ground and started walking forward holding a vial of snow white powder.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked him as he inhaled the Dust, and launched himself into the air.

"Catching up with someone." Naruto yelled he held out his arms and a certain heiress landed.

"Oh, thank you." Weiss thanked him as she turned away from the masked teen.

"You know... we haven't really talked much, but yet... You're still _falling for me_." Naruto joked as Weiss punched him directly in the chest, and Ruby face planted on the ground.

"So he isn't just a pretty face." yang proclaimed as Naruto touched down on the ground, and set the semi-furious, semi-blushing heiress on the ground. 

"Come ON! It's bad enough with Yang, don't start too." Ruby moaned as Naruto walked over to reclaim his weapon from the ground.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. But what should we do about that Nevermore, it looks tee'd off." Naruto asked as Gabriel entered the clearing, accompanied by Pearl.

"Hello everyone... why is there a massive Nevermore circling?" Gabriel asked as she drew her weapons and Pearl summoned her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's part of the test." Naruto told them as he drew three arrow, and loaded them into his bow. The top was filled with fire Dust, the middle had Lightning, and the bottom one had Wind Dust.  
 _"Its likely to test ... how well you work with ... your future teammates." Shi-ro told them as she propped up Alpha against a tree, and covered her with an extra cloak._

"That makes sense, but how should we do this."Pearl asked them as Naruto turned towards Ruby and Janice.

"I think you two should decide. I can tell that you two are fairly ingenuitive." Naruto told them as he fired his trio of Dust arrows into the Grimm's underbelly.

"Me and Weiss could sling shot Yang and Blake towards the Nevermore. Then someone could bring the bird closer towards the ground, and we will open fire at it." Ruby suggested as Naruto pulled out several arrows with steel wiring attached to them.

"Sounds good, lets go! "Naruto told her as the wired arrows lodged themselves in the birds chest, and Naruto started yanking it towards the ground.

"Alright. Weiss, Yang, Blake. Get ready!" Ruby called out as Ruby aimed her Sniper downwards, Weiss created two Glyphs for herself and Blake, and Yang had her gauntlets aimed to fire her upwards.

"LETS DO THIS!" Naruto yelled as he gripped the wires and started ripping the bird out of the sky. Once the Grimm was ten metres above them, they all launched into action. Pearl threw her pronged Spear into its wing, and Gabriel changed her two weapons into a sawed of double barrel and fired into its body.

Weiss activated her Glyphs, and shot them towards the Grimm, and stabbed their blades into its body. Ruby shot her Sniper into the ground and Nora used a similar technique and smashed her hammer into the Grimm's mask, while Ruby's scythe tore through its back.

Pyrrha transformed her spear into its rifle form and fired at any empty space on yanked the cables again and Shi-ro grabbed Janice and launched the them at the Avian Grimm as her Ivory blade pierced its skin.

"It's almost done! Nora! Another explosion should do it." Naruto yelled as he sent an electric Dust powered bolt through the wires into its body.  
"ALRIGHT!" Nora yelled as she used the recoil from her weapon to boost her own downward swing, which shattered its mask. The blunt force attack sent the bird crashing towards the ground.

"HEADS UP! Ruby yelled as they all leapt off the Grimm's crashing corpse.

"Well... That happened." Naruto stated as he grabbed the Ivory Knight and tossed the matching Rook piece to Gabriel.

 _"Yes. We should collect the_ _pieces... and move before more... arrive." Shi-ro announced as she handed the cloaked figure to Naruto.  
_ "Hey Naruto, what's in there?" Ruby asked him as everyone had their artifacts.

"I met someone wandering the forrest. Her name as Kyu Robin, and she had amnesia. I decided to carry her out of here, but she fainted." Naruto informed them as he folded up his bow, and placed it in its holster. "Now lets hurry, I doubt we would want to stay in a forrest crawling with Grimm any longer then we have to."

*End*


End file.
